Through It All
by geekyusagi
Summary: Alfred and Arthur have been best friends with each other since th of them have feelings for each other but are afraid of reject. Arthur keeps on having nightmares about Alfred, who is in the Army and leaves the next day because of his deployment. What will happen? Will the nightmare come true? Will they actually get together? Rated M for later chapters :) Enjoy.


_**Hey, welcome to my first story. My name is Geeky and thank you for reading.**_

 _ **Like all of the fanfiction, none of the characters are owned by their rightful owners.**_

 _ **So with no further interruptions; let's get this story started!**_

Arthur wakes up with sweat dripping down his face and a very fast heart rate. _Arthur, it was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare._ He try to catch his breath and notice it was four in the morning. He picks up his cell and calls his best friend Alfred; who most likely still partying and drinking his ass off.

"HELLO!? YOOO! I'M BATMAN!"

 _Dear lord he is very wasted…_ The Brit stiffens a bit and try to sound calm. "Hello Alfred. I umm-"

"Oh ARTIE! HEYY~~!"

"Alfred F. Jones, stop yelling because you're talking on the phone with me."

"S-sorry. How can the hero help you?" The American clears his throat and tried his best to sound sober as he watched his military friends dancing.

"I don't need help from an impatient and narcissistic person such as yourself. But I had the same nightmare again…" His breath shakes a bit. "Alfred, please don't go to the next dispatch."

"Artie you know I can't abandon my squad…" Alfred push back his blond hair from his glasses. He had been in the military for more than five years and weirdly been jumping from branch to branch (Air Force, Army, Marines, Navy etc.) and he has landed on the front lines as an army soldier. But this is the first time his best friend since childhood started being worried. "Look, I promise this would be my last time in the Army. Okay?"

Arthur sighs looks at the window. "F-fine… just - just please be safe. I have a very bad feeling. I umm.."

"Captain, they are being in the burgers." The youngest soldier in the squad updated Alfred as the sizzling food passes by them.

"Artie, I will be fine. Hey I gotta go okay? I'll email you when we deploy in the morning. Go to sleep. Night."

"Good night Al." And with that, Arthur hangs up.

Alfred looks at his phone for a few seconds before going back to his squad. "LET'S GET FUCKED UP!" His team cheered before eating their food.

Arthur sighs and holds on to his dog tag from when he was in the British military. _Why do I have such a horrible feeling about this?_ He lays back down and hugs his stuffed bunny which calms him down even more as he drift off to sleep again.

Few hours later he was awaken by very loud banging on his door. Arthur growled to himself as he got himself off from his warm,comfy, fluffy sanctuary of a bed. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" He walks down the stairs and opens his front door.

The person who was on the other side of the door was none other than the hero, Alfred, who's in his uniform with his bag packed. "what, I wasn't going to leaving without a proper goodbye." He smiled as he his Arthur's sleepy self.

He hugs back and ties a luck charm on his belt. "Don't lose it, it should keep you from evil."

"Have I ever told you how much of an awesome friend you are?" He looks down at Arthur's green eyes.

"Yes and plenty." He sighs and the car honks behind Alfred. "Now don't be late."

"don't worry, I'll be back before you can say tea. Bye Artie." One final hug before picking up his bag again.

"Goodbye Alfred. .." He waves as Alfred walks to the car, gets in and drives off to war. He closes the door and quietly mumbles to himself. "Tea…"

Alfred finally arrived at the camp that he will be staying for six months before transferring to another post. He opens his wallet and looks at the photo of him and his best friend when they were in high school _. Things were so much simpler and relaxing… Why can't life be like that?_ The soldier sighs and lays on his bed which is made out of cloth and metal. _Why is everything so complicated? I just wish I could say right out._ "But he's totally not into me." He grown and gets up as he start packing his materials to start heading out. He puts back on that fake smile of his as he steps out of his tent and meets up with Ludwig, Ivan, Elizabeth, a guy from Australia, and Rome. The push his glasses back up to see better before stopping a fight between Ludwig and Rome. "It's enough fooling around, let's get going and help the citizens that needs to be evaluated."

"What about me captain?" The young soldier, Feliciano, tilted his head.

"Well-" Ludwig put his hand Alfred shoulder and shakes his head. "Feli, h-how about you umm try your best and do training a bit more. Next one, I promise." Alfred sympathetic smile made Feliciano to nod.

"Alright, I-I'll just protect the gates then and make food for everyone for dinner…." He earn himself a pet in the head from the experience soldiers before they drove off to the city that is crumbling.

 _ **Hey guys, Geeky here and just want to say again thank you so much for reading my first fanfiction :) Oh, and if there is any grammar errors, please tell me so I can change them as soon as possible. See ya guys later!**_


End file.
